Feeling A Little Frisky
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Ron's feeling a little frisky, right in the middle of the Potter's visit. Hermione take matters into her own hands about that. Ron/Hermione. Mature themes.


Feeling a little frisky

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Ron's feeling frisky. Right in the middle of the Harry and Ginny's visit. Hermione takes matters into her own hands about the situation.

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author notes: October 2012: I had just fixed some major error in the story with the help of a beta reader, plus added a new cover! So enjoy!

* * *

It was a Friday night. Hermione was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Harry and Ginny were coming over and it was the first time to see them since the wedding.

''Ron, Are you almost ready? Harry and Ginny will be here in a minute!''

''Almost!'' Ron replied walking into the kitchen with his shirt unbutton and his tie unlossen.''I don't see why we need to make everything proper. It's only Harry and Ginny there's no need to-'' Ron cuts off his sentence stopping dead in his tracks. Not because of the delicious aroma of dinner in the kitchen. Hermione was wearing a lace red dress that hugged almost every inch of her body. Just seeing her in this dress, this sexy dress, makes his pants tighten with need. Made his mouth water and feeling just a little... frisky.

Hermione was so into to what she was doing she didn't even notice that out of the blue Ron had grabbed her turned her around. Kissing her wildly on her neck.

''Oh!'' She gasped. ''Ron...''

''Mine.'' He growled as he continued kissing and biting down her neck, groping her behind.

''Ron, we can't. Harry and Ginny-''

'' Don't worry about them. If we hurry, we can finish before they arrive.'' Hermione could feel his erection radiating in his trousers.

''Ron, you have to control yourself, there's no way we can...'' Her sentence was cut off by the doorbell ringing. ''See?'' she broke herself away from his grasp making herself look more presentable as she walked to the front door.

''This is bullshit!'' Ron shouted. ''You did this to me on purpose Hermione!''

''Keep the foul language to yourself, and be a gentleman please.'' She responded as she open the door.

Ron can hear the shouting and squeals coming from Hermione as she greeted their longtime friends. ''Son of a bitch!'' He muttered He was pissed off; more because he had a hard-on his pants that refused to go away. And he can't just show himself, especially in front of his best mate and sister. He had to hide...and Fast!

''The bathroom,'' he thought to himself. running out of the kitchen he nearly missed a step as he ra to the loo. The last thing that Hermione, Harry, and Ginny heard was the door slam.

''Um,'' Ginny turned her head confused. ''What's up with Ron?''

'' Oh...'' Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, ''Ginny, you lived with Ron half of your life; you should know that there are many thing wrong with him.''

They all laughed making Ron even more frustrated. He undid his pants pulling out his hard member, giving it a few strokes. ''Fuck!'' even his hand's no good enough for this one.

He needed Hermione.

''But you love him like crazy.'' Harry added.

''Yeah I do. He probably had to go to the loo. He should be out in the minute. Here, have a seat. I'll get the champagne.''

Hermione walked out of the living room, leaving Harry and Ginny turning heads. She was careful not to make any noise as she made her way to the restroom.

''Ron, your sister wants to see you. Stop this foolishness!''

''Monie! Please," He desperately whispered. ''I need you.''

''You have lost your mind if you think I am-''

''Hey! Where are you guys? We're getting old in here!'' Harry called.

Ron open the door and gaze up at Hermione, they turned their heads in the same direction and shouted, ''Coming!''

''Ron, I'm going to get their drinks, stop this!'' She turned to walk away but Ron grabbed her wrist.

''Please?''

''No!''

''Why?''

''We can't! Harry and Ginny-''

''Let them wait.''

''You're nuts!''

''This is your fault I am like this. Wearing that dirty dress.'' He pouted.

''No! It's not my fault you can't control yourself 'cause you're a dog.''

''Dog huh? I show you a dog when I-''

Hermione placed her hand to halt him. "Don't you say it."

''Come on, let me hit that! I need it.''

''No!''

''Then fine! I am not leaving this bathroom under any circumstances until you help me with this matter!'' And with that, he closed the door in her face.

''OHH!'' she wanted to scream out loud, but there was no time for that. She had to return to Harry and Ginny. Walking to the kitchen she picked up the tray of champagne glasses and walked back to the living room.

''Sorry,'' she laughed nervously. ''Two of the glasses fell over and I had to clean them up.'' She lied sat down on the separate couch across from them.

Ginny looked around again after sipping a bit of her champagne. ''Ron still hasn't shown up yet. He's not under the weather, is he?''

''Um-''

''He didn't sound like he was under the weather three days ago. Maybe I should see what wrong with him. This is not like my best mate.''

''No!'' She tried to remain calm and tried not to get them upset. ''It's nothing serious Nothing I can't handle. You attend to your drinks, I'll see what the problem is.'' Taking a deep breath she walked away and once again headed for the bathroom door.

''Ron!'' Hermione whispered through the door. She didn't hear a sound. ''Ron, I know you're in there.''

She heard a small puppy whine coming from the door.

''No Ron, I'm not coming in there.

He whined again, this time even more desperate.

She placed her hands on her hips. "This is ridiculous! You're behaving like a child!"

''No, I'm not." He replied flatly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his begging. ''Well mister, you can continue playing these games as long as you want. When you're through, I'll be with the others.''

''No you're not!'' He growled.

In a swift move, the bathroom doors opens. Hermione gasped as she felt Ron's hands pulling her inside once he had her in his grasps and quietly closed the door without anyone noticing. ''There. This seems cozy, don't you think?''

''You bastard! She hissed. I can't believe-'' Hermione didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she turned around and saw Ron completely in the nude his erection was standing up waiting for action.

Ron smirked at the dumbfounded expression that must have crossed her face. ''See something you like?''

Hermione was trying to speak but couldn't. Just seeing Ron's cock in the flesh, ready for action made her immediately moist between her was sucker for Ron's cock...and he knew it.

''You should have not worn that red dress; you know how much it turns me on.''

''Hm,'' she gazed at him, looking up and down and began to walk towards him. She placed her left leg on the toilet stool make sure that Ron had gotten a glimpse of those see through red panties.

''Maybe you should punish me for it,'' she reached down and grabbed his impressive member make him hiss in pleasure. ''For the teasing that I had you endure.''

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and Hermione made a little scream as tore her underwear off. They knew they have to try their best to stay quiet, so Harry and Ginny wouldn't hear. ''Mm,'' He whispered as he pressed her nose into her, inhaling her scent. ''Your pussy is so wet for me.''

''Yes, She gasped. ''Tt's all wet for you baby! Eat me good!''

He took one last sniff before placing his entire mouth against her wet folds working his tongue at fast speed. Hermione was thankful that Ron was holding her; otherwise she would have lost her balance. She held out her moans and squeals as Ron continued to devour her, grabbing his head want his to go faster deeper. The sounds of lips smacking and Ron growling was too much to her she have to have him inside her now

''R-Ron… P-please I need you inside me.''

He placed his fingers into her wet folds and Hermione jumped in pleasure when Ron's nose bumped her sensitive clit.

''Ron!" She tried not to sound loud. "Not your fingers, your cock!''

He didn't need to be told twice. This was the moment he had waited for. He lifted Hermione off the sink and turned her around. Giving himself a few more strokes, he pushed his entire member into her wanting pussy. Grabbing her hips he began to move slowly, reaching around to rub her clit as he gladly picked up the pace. At this point, he was slamming his hips into her. Burying himself deeper and deeper into her. Loud skin slapping engulfed the room and Hermione tried her best not to scream but only make silent face expressions as Ron continue to fucked her raw. ''Oh! Yes!'' She gasped. ''Fuck Me! Ah!'' Ron covered her mouth as he continue to fuck he even harder so hard that Hermione's knuckles were turning red as she clanged to the sink. Ron whole body was turning red as his hair as he slammed her hips against him leaving bruises. With him rubbing her clit and squeezing her nipples hard it was too much to bear. Hermione's muscles contracted wildly around him making them explode with passion. ''Oh! Fuck!'' He breathed against Hermione's shoulder as she was trying to catch her breath.

Hermione felt a slight sting as Ron pulled his now soft prick out of her. Now beat and sweaty, he placed Hermione onto the stool as he began to redress.

''You know'' He began, ''That has got to be one of the best sex we've ever had ...right in the bathroom.''

''Yeah, you said it. We should do it often. You really wore me out, boy." she replied earning a laugh.

''Hey, I had to teach you a lesson.'' He gave her a quick kiss on the lips pulling her dress up. And besides it's in our family genes.

''Speaking of family-''

''Oh shit!'' Ron cursed. ''We forgot about Ginny and Harry.''

''They are going to be so pissed we just spent the entire night screwing around in the bathroom.''

''I know. I tell you what we can't make it up to them, surely they will understand.''

''I hope they didn't hear us. That would be embarrassing!''

''Should we come up with an excuse why we stay in here so long?''

''No! We couldn't possibly have made that much noise. They probably wouldn't even notice the flush looks on our faces.''

He laughed as he took his hand pulled her up for a hug. ''I love you, Hermione.''

''I love you too. And I will love you even more later tonight.''

''Oh! No way woman! I had spent enough energy! Let me charge up for a day or two.''

She laughed,'' Deal. Now let's handle these two.''

They made their way out of the bathroom to the living room. As they round the counter they could not believe what they saw.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the couch, looking all innocent except that Harry's pants were half-way fasten and Ginny's blouse was half-way button and their hair was a mess.

''Hey!'' Harry was the first one to speak. ''Where did you two went off to?''

''We didn't think you will be back.''

''Not far. It seems you guys had gotten a little acquainted while we were gone.''

Both Harry and Ginny's faces became red with embarrassment.

''Or a little frisky, might I add?''

Ron laughed hugging her waist squeezing her tight. ''You said it babe.''

End.


End file.
